


Now

by kayskull



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hallway sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at rehearsals, Niall and Liam try to make it back to their apartment. Is it too far to walk, or are they just really desperate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

The corridor was dimly lit in the hallway of the apartment building. The blonde boy walked slowly in front of his boyfriend, tired from the long day of rehearsals and recording for their upcoming arena tour. Liam slithered his arm around Niall's waist, pulling his slim body against his own. "I want you." The Irish boy drew in a deep breath at the feeling of his lover's breath on his neck. "Now, Niall. Here." The brunette lad reached down with his free hand to the shy boy's groin, earning a moan from him when he squeezed the hardened errection beneath the fabric of the khaki trousers. 

"H-here?" Niall whispered, "Where anybody could catch us?"

"That's where all the fun is, babe." His eager lover's lips ghosted over his ear shell, his breath sending a warm sensation down his spine to his arse. "And I know you want me. Why wait?"

Before the blink of his pretty blue eyes, Liam's fingers were grasping his belt, pulling the leather from the beltloops. Niall was pressed against the wall next to their front door, the roughness from his usually gentle mate forced a moan. The khaki pants were withdrawn from his bottom half, pooling around his ankles; letting the stiff erection tent his boxer shorts. Warm fingers wrapped around the shaft when the shorts had been removed, moving ever so slightly to distract the blonde from the intrusion in his backside. 

Horan didn't know whether to cry in pain or moan from the pleasure. The two had never done anything remotely close to rough before; but Niall couldn't lie, he liked the domination Liam had on him. 

The Wolverhampton lad quickened his pace on Niall's penis while keeping his own hips at a slow pace. Small tears were forming in the blue eyes of his lover while pools of gasps and moans escaped his beautiful pink lips. "Liii.. Oh!" The Irish boy spilled come over the pale yellow walls; a smile widened like a growing canyon on Liam's lips. His grip on his boyfriend's hips grew tighter as his pace quickened, feeling his own orgasm coming soon. 

"I want you on your knees, babe," The British boy licked the lobe of Niall's ear while pushing him down. The blue eyed beauty kneeled down, opened his mouth and covered his eyes just in time for the come to splash on his face. The brunette giggled at the sight of his boyfriend lapping up the come from his slender fingers, wiping the sticky substance from his cheeks and sucking it intently off the digits. 

"Did you two seriously just fuck in the hallway?" The familiar Bradford voice came from behind them. They had both been sure they were the last to enter the complex and everyone else headed straight for bed, but Liam was undoubtedly mistaken when he turned around and found Zayn, Harry and Louis staring bug eyed and mouths open at the end of the corridor. 

"Ummm..." Niall looked up at Liam with pleading eyes, "We couldn't wait?" 

"But you're two feet away!" Louis explained.

"How are we ever going to get this image out of our minds. Let alone walk this hall again!" Harry whined. 

Liam helped his boyfriend to his feet and pulled up their trousers, "Anyone want tea?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I really don't remember why I wrote this except for it was when my internet was down and I didn't have a car...


End file.
